


Mardi Gras

by karen87



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karen87/pseuds/karen87
Summary: Will and Nico are on a trip to New Orleans. To experience Mardi Grass.While Nico is visiting the cities old cemetry something very unexpected happens!





	1. New Orleans

**Author's Note:**

> authorsnote:  
> This story is a crossover between the Kane Chronicles and the Percy Jackson series.  
> This is the first crossover I have ever written. So it's kind of a challenge to me!  
> I came up with the idea to write this story when I finished the Kane chronicles. I started to wonder what would happen if Anubis and Nico meet each other!  
> And after I finished Percy Jackson and the Other Heroes, a crossover between the Percy Jackson series and the Kane Chronicles, written by Rick Riordan himself, I really had to start writting this story.  
> I hope you enjoy the read as much of this as I when I wrote it.  
> Please don't forget to leave a comment!  
> Just as any other writter I can use all the feedback I can get!  
> I will really appreciate it!

Nico and Will are on a trip to New Orleans. It’s Mardi Gras, and Will always wanted to be a part of it. And Nico wants to visit the city just because he is curious about it. It’s the city where his sister Hazel originally came from and he wants to see it with his own eyes.  
Meanwhile he is alone walking down the city’s old cemetery. It’s night and the whole cemetery is shrouded in darkness. Giving it a spooky image. But that doesn’t matter. His night vision allows him to see very clearly. And being a son of Hades he has no trouble with anything spooky. He originally wanted to visit the cemetery together with Will. But Will doesn’t really like places of death. It even frightens him! So that’s why Nico is now on his own. But that doesn’t matter. Nico is okay with it. He likes it to spend some time alone.  
But is he really alone? While he is walking down the graveyard he has the feeling that someone is watching! He clearly can hear someone’s footsteps! It’s like he is being followed! And it pleases him not!  
His demigods senses tell him that whatever it is. It’s very close! He stands still and looks in the direction where the sounds comes from.  
“I know you’re here. I can hear you! Show yourself!” He demands.  
From behind a tombstone a figure appears. “Your wish Is my comment” The figure says when he emerges from the shadows.  
Nico has seen a lot of strange things in his life. But nothing compares to this! He finds himself now standing face to face with a boy who almost looks like an exact replica of him! There are only a few differences. The boy in front of him is not only taller than him but his skin also has a darker complexion than Nico’s. And he also wears dark kohl around his eyes. He wears a grey t-shirt with something that look like hieroglyphs printed on it.  
It seems to Nico like the fates are playing a nasty game with him. It seems to be the only logical explanation for this sudden event.  
“Who are you?” Nico asks. Then he senses it. He can clearly see the golden aura that’s surrounding the boy he is talking to. Which can only mean one thing!  
“You’re a god!” He says in awe.  
The boy in front him smiles.  
“I’m, the god of burial and embalming, god of cemeteries and mummification, god of funerals, lord of funerals and the keeper of the ways of the Death! At your service! But you can also call me Anubis if you please!”  
Nico looks at him in disbelief. “Wait! You are Anubis? The Anubis, the Ancient Egyptian death god?”  
“That’s correct!”  
“But if you’re Anubis than where is your..” Nico points at his face.  
“Oh, I presume you mean the jackal head. Oh, well, the thing is I like to appear in this form. But I can transform myself if that’s what you want!”  
“No, that’s not needed. I am okay with this!” Nico says quickly  
“I’m glad to hear that! And you are the son of Hades. Aren’t you?”  
“Yes, I am. My name is Nico, Nico di Angelo.”  
Anubis shakes his hand. “Nice to meet you. And what brings to you to New Orleans?”  
“Well I’m on a trip together with my boyfriend. He wanted to experience Mardi Gras.” Then he is silent when he realizes with a shock what he has just said.  
But it doesn’t seem to bother Anubis. “Oh, don’t worry I wouldn’t judge. And Mardi Gras is just fantastic! It’s my favourite festivity of the year! By, the way I got a mortal girlfriend. Although I wonder if I can still call her that after that fight we had last night!” He sighs.  
“I’m sorry to hear that.” Nico replies.  
Anubis shakes his head. “No, I shouldn’t bother you with it.”  
“It doesn’t matter. Tell me what happened.” Nico encourages him.  
Anubis sighs deeply. “Alright it’s kind of complicated actually! I sort of have taken over her mortal boyfriends body!”  
Nico looks at him in shock. His dark eyes filled with disgust! “What did you do? You took over someone’s body. Does that mean that your possessing him now?” Thinking about it alone is already enough to give him the shivers!  
“No, I’m hosting him. And I did it on his request! I know that may sounds strange. But, you see he was a victim of an ancient curse. That was cast on his family centuries ago. He was damned to die a gruesome death! He was already dying when my spirit and his body merged. It was the only way to safe him!” Anubis explains.  
Nico looks at him in disbelief. “Wait, how can you possibly be here if you’re hosting that guy’s body on the same time?”  
Anubis face palms. “I’m a god Nico! I can be in multiple places on the same time!”  
Nico grins sheepishly. “Oh, yes! I nearly forgot! So stupid of me. But you look so human to me!”  
Anubis smiles. “Well, thank you! Good that you noticed! I try hard to be more human. You know most of the other gods don’t understand why I have a mortal girlfriend. Some of them even think that I am to attached to mortals! Some of them feel so exalted! They think that they are superior! But I don’t think about it in that way! You know, I believe that we gods need mortals! Hence, without the mortals we wouldn’t even exist. It’s their worship that keeps us alive! But don’t tell that to the other gods!”  
“Well, I totally agree with you. About your girlfriend. Have you already tried to explain to your girlfriend why you did what you have done?”  
“I tried! I really did! But she doesn’t want to talk to me anymore!” Anubis says desperately.  
Nico sighs “I have to admit I am not good at this. But what happened to her mortal boyfriend is pretty bad. Especially for her! I can imagine that she needs some time to process this. So my, advice to you is, give her the time she needs. Maybe she wants to talk about it when she is ready.”  
Anubis nods. “Yes, that sounds reasonable. Thank you for your advice”  
“You’re welcome. And what are you exactly doing here? Do you live near this cemetery?”  
“Well, it may sounds strange but I am kind of bound to this place. You see the Duat, the ancient Egyptian underworld is connected to this cemetery”  
Nico raises an eyebrow. “So, you mean that the Egyptian underworld is right beneath my feet?”  
“That’s what I was saying.” Anubis replies.  
Nico closes his eyes and focuses on the ground beneath his feet. While he is doing this he can indeed sense that there is something powerful and ancient right beneath his feet. It feels alien but also familiar. Like there is a connection between this version of the underworld and his father’s domain.  
“ If you wish to see it. I can show it to you.” Anubis suddenly offers.  
“Are you sure?”Nico asks while he awakes from his trance.  
“Of course! I have nothing important to do right now. So we can go now if you want to!”  
Nico shakes his head. “You’re a god but you have nothing important to do! Well, that’s new! You really are the most special and probably the strangest god , I have ever met” He chuckles.  
“So, does that mean that you accept my offer?”  
Nico nods. “Yes, that would be nice. But how do you want us to go there?  
“You don’t have to worry about that. I know the way! Take my hand! I will bring you there!” Anubis raises his hand.  
Nico hesitates at first not knowing if he can really trust him. But when he sees the sincerity in Anubis eyes he makes a decision. He takes Anubis hand outstretched hand and together they disappear into the shadows.


	2. The Hall of Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anubis brought Nico to the Hall of Judgement. In the ancient Egyptian version of the underworld.  
> But not everything goes according to plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. As I promised! The second chapter!  
> I hope you like it!

When they reappear from the shadows, Nico finds himself in a massive hall. Its walls are decorated with paintings and hieroglyphs. Four massive columns with hieroglyphs etched within them support its roof.  
In the middle of the hall stands a massive throne. Nico can’t take his eyes of it.  
Anubis smiles when he sees Nico’s reaction. “Welcome, in the hall of judgement. Or as I call it. Home.”  
“It’s very impressive!” Nico exclaims  
“Well, if you live here for more than two thousand years, it’s not so impressive anymore. It will even start to bore” Anubis sighs.  
“Mm, the hall of judgement. I believe that I have heard of it once. Although I have to admit that my knowledge concerning Ancient Egyptian mythology isn’t so good. So, feel free to correct me if I’m wrong. It’s in this hall where the judgement takes place. This is where the hearts of the deceased are weighed versus the feather of truth.”  
Anubis nods. “Yes, that’s here. Normally when there is a lawsuit going on this places is literally filled with people. At the corners you will find the 42 judges. All represent one of the 42 nomes, or districts where ancient Egypt was divided into.  
That throne there belongs to the god Osiris. During a lawsuit he is sitting on that throne with his wife Isis standing next to him. I’m the one who weighs the heart of the deceased. Thoth, the god of wisdom and the scribes is than standing next to me. He writes down the whole process!”  
“And those, whose heart is as light as the feather is permitted to enter the afterlife! But I have forgotten what happened to the hearts of the wicked!” Nico sighs.  
At that moment a strange looking monster appears. It seems to consist out of three different animals! It has the hind legs of a hippo, the front legs and manes of a lion and the snout of a crocodile! It waggles towards them.  
Nico instinctively draws his sword. Anubis stands between them. “Don’t harm her! She doesn’t do anything!”  
Nico puts away his sword. “What is this thing?”  
“This is Ammit the devourer. And the answer to your question. She devours the hearts of the wicked if their heart his heavier than the feather of truth. So their souls will be lost forever. That is the punishment for the wicked! She is my pet.” Anubis explains.  
“And these are the famous scales.”Anubis points at two large golden scales next to him  
“I, see. So this is where all things happen.”  
Then he sees something that draws his attention. He is surprised when he sees that there is a river flowing through the Duat. It kind of reminds him off the river Styx, the river that flows through his father’s realm. But he knows that it couldn’t be the exact same river. Suddenly he realizes which river this must be!  
“That river. Is that the underworld version of the river Nile?”  
Anubis nods. “That’s correct. Behold the sacred river! Without it the ancient Egyptian civilisation would have never existed!”  
While he is watching the river Nico feels that something is approaching him. Although he can’t see it he knows it’s close. He can see that a small dark shadow is come towards him! And then he feels it! Sharp claws are scratching in his face!  
“Arghh! What’s this!” He yells when he tries to get the thing of him! But that doesn’t help. It only makes it worse! Now he also feels the creatures claws scratching his arms open!  
It leads him dangerously close towards the riverside! And before he knows it he falls into the water! While he falls into the water the creature, that seems to be a baboon jumps of Nico’s shoulder.  
Nico swims as hard as he can, trying to reach the shore. But the current of the river is much too strong for him! Soon he becomes exhausted. He does one more desperate attempted. But then he disappears under the water!  
“Nico!” Anubis yells. But Nico is gone! While he is preparing himself to go after Nico, a woman appears from beneath the water surface. The woman wears a tight white dress. Around her neck she wears a cobalt blue collar. And a golden diadem in her long black hair. She is carrying an unconsciousness Nico in her arms.  
Carefully she lays him down on the ground. She kneels down next to him. “Hold on child! It’s not your time yet!” She says softly while she strokes the boys cheek.  
Then she looks up at Anubis. She has the same warm dark brown eyes as him. And she also wears dark kohl around her eyes.  
Anubis immediately recognizes her. It’s his mother, Nepthys.  
“Mum?” He says in surprise.  
Nepthys nods. “Yes, my son! This boy here needs you! Take good care of him!” Then she disappears.  
Anubis goes to Nico side and kneels down next to him. He sees that the boy isn’t breathing! His lungs must be full with water! Anubis lays his ear on the boys chest. He let out a sigh of relief when he hears that the boys heart is still beating!  
Quickly he starts with chest compressions! It’s seems to work! Suddenly Nico’s eyes pop open!  
He starts to cough violently and he spits out a lot of water! Nico coughs, gasps and sputters. While he is gasping for air his breathing starts to become a little easier. After taking a few deep breaths his breathing is steady.  
“Nico? Are you alright?” Anubis asks worriedly.  
“Well, after being attacked by a filthy and smelling baboon. And almost drown in an underworld version of the river Nile. I think I am.” He replies with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
“I’m glad to hear that! I’m sorry about Khufu! Normally he doesn’t attack people. As far as I know he only eats things that ends with the letter O”  
Nico frowns. “So that creature has a name! Am I lucky that my name ends with an O!”  
Anubis shakes his head. “That must explain it!”  
Then, Nico starts to shiver! “I’m freezing!”  
“Don’t worry. I have the right potion for that!” Anubis replies.  
A few minutes later Nico is sitting on a chair with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. In his hands he is holding a mug that contents a hot liquid. The drink smells like almonds, with a hint of cinnamon and coconut.  
“What is this?”  
“It’s called Shahlab. You can try it. It’s safe to drink. And it will warm you up.”  
Nico blows first and then takes a sip. “It’s nice. It reminds me of hot chocolate but without the cacao. Does it have healing properties?”  
Anubis shakes his head. “No, but it calms the mind and it warms the heart.”  
Nico nods. “It surely does. Are you the one who saved me from drowning?”  
“No, my mother did. Her name is Nepthys. She is a river goddess. I think she did it because she recognizes something of me inside you.”  
“Could be. But still I’m grateful. Although I wonder what would have happened if I had died here! I mean. What would happen to my soul? Would it get lost here or would it be able to find its way to my father’s realm?”  
Anubis sighs. “I have no idea. But I don’t want to figure it out either. Besides I would be a terrible host if I would let you die!”  
“Yes, you would be the worst. Still, I think that my father would have come here to get me. And I am sure that he wouldn’t be happy if he found me dead. What about your father? His name is Set. Isn’t it?”  
Anubis sighs deeply. “Yes, it is. But I’m not raised by my parents. My mother gave me away for adoption to Isis and Osiris.”  
Nico looks at him in surprise.” So you are adopted.”  
Anubis nods. “Yes, I don’t know if you’re aware of my father’s bad reputation. But here is the story. You must know that my father is a very evil man! Eons ago Osiris ruled over Egypt. He was a good and righteous king. The people of ancient Egypt lived in prosperity and peace. But his brother Set became very jealous. He wanted the throne for himself! So, he invented a very evil plan, to take the throne away from Osiris. He succeed. He killed his own brother!”  
Nico gasps and looks at Anubis in shock. “Oh my gods! He killed his own brother? !”  
“But only killing him was not enough! Oh, no it became even worse! Set cut his brother’s dead body in fourteen pieces! And he dashed them in the river Nile. So all separate pieces would be scattered across the land! Isis accompanied by her sister Nepthys was able to collect the pieces. When she had collected the pieces she could bring her husband’s dead body back together. And with her magic she brought him back to life! At least long enough to get pregnant of him. When he died he became the god of the Underworld. I was the one who mummified his body. So, I created the first mummy. Now you know how I became the god of embalming!” Anubis explains.

“Well, I understand why your mother gave you away. I mean. Your father. He is pure evil! May I asks what became of Isis child?”  
“She gave life to a son. His name is Horus. Isis hide him for the rest of the world until he was old enough to revenge his father. He succeed. He was able to defeat Set. But it had price. It cost him one eye! After the fight my father was banished to the dessert and Horus became the new Pharaoh”  
Nico nods. “I see. And Horus is the falcon?”  
“Yes. And he is my adopted brother. But I don’t like him! That birdman thinks that he is better than me!” Anubis snarls.  
“I know that time passes differently in the underworld. But do you know what time it is? I mean, I had agreed with Will that I would be back in one hour!”  
“Then, I’m afraid that you can’t came after your appointment. You’re already here for two hours!” Anubis replies.  
Nico’s eyes wide in shock. “Oh, that’s bad! Will would be worried sick by now!”  
“Come. I’ll bring you back!” Anubis takes Nico’s hand and together they travel back to the world of the living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, don't forget to leave a comment!  
> Thanks!


	3. confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nico and Anubis apear from the Duat. A worried sick Will and a very confused Sadie Kane, are waiting for an answer.  
> It seem they both have a lot to explain!

Confusion  
While Nico is still inside the Egyptian Underworld, Will is feverishly looking for him. He had agreed with Nico that he would return in an hour. But that’s already two hours ago! Will is worried sick. What if anything bad has happened to him? What if a monster got him or much worse. What if he faded away completely?  
While this thoughts are swirling around in his mind, he is wandering around the graveyard. Will doesn’t like graveyards. This because it has something sinister. It somehow reminds him of the decor from a horror movie. He begins to get the feeling that at any time zombies can come forth from their graves. Just like in that amazing video clip of Micheal Jacksons’s super hit the Thriller!  
But that’s not important now. What matters that he will find Nico soon. And hopefully unharmed! Just at that moment both Nico and Anubis both appear from behind a tombstone. Scaring the hell out of Will!  
“Oh, my gods! Nico! You scare me! You have been gone for two hours! Where in the name of Hades have you been!” He says angrily.  
“Will, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to.”  
Then Will sees the red marks in Nico’s face.  
“Nico! You’re hurt! What happened?” He says when he quickly goes to Nico’s side. He takes Nico’s face in his hands. He closes his eyes and he starts to sing a healing hymn. Slowly the marks in Nico’s face start to disappear. When he opens his eyes it seems that his work isn’t done yet. Nico also got red marks on both his arms. Will curses in ancient Greek and continuous with the healing session. When he is done he looks deeply into Nico’s eyes. Waiting for answers.  
“I was attacked by a nasty baboon!” Nico explains.  
Will looks at him disbelief. “Sorry, I don’t get it. Did you just said that you were attacked by a baboon?”  
“I know that it may sounds a bit strange but I can ensure you that he is speaking the truth.”A voice says softly from behind him.  
Will turns around and looks in the eyes of a boy who suspiciously looks a lot like Nico. But that isn’t one what draws his attention. The boy in front of him is radiating power. What can only mean one thing.  
“You’re a god.” Will says in awe when he bows before him.  
“Will, let me introduce you. Anubis. The ancient Egyptian god of death. He took me on a trip to the Egyptian version of the underworld. It was nice. But it didn’t go exactly as we both had in mind.” Nico begins.  
“After I was attacked by that stinking baboon I did fell in the underworld version of the river Nile. I nearly drowned.”  
Will looks at him shock.  
“Luckily a goddess saved me.” Nico reassures him. But it has the opposite effect. It makes Will even more worried about Nico than he already was.  
“Wait. Did you say a goddess saved your life? I mean. That really is a lot of information. How did they two of met?”  
“Here. At this graveyard. He was standing behind a tombstone. He started talking to me. That’s how things started.”  
Suddenly a blond girl appears. She has purple high lights in her blond hair and she is wearing something that reminds Nico of a pair pyjama’s. If that isn’t strange enough the baboon that attacked Nico, Khufu also appears.  
It seems that the girl is happy to see him. “Ah, there you are Khufu! I have been looking for you everywhere! Where in the world have you been?” The girl clearly has a British accent!  
Then she sees both Nico and Anubis standing side beside. Seeing both her a boyfriend standing next to a boy who looks almost exact like him is clearly too much for her to handle! Her eyes turn off and she faints!  
Will is just in time to catch her before she falls!  
“Good catch!” Nico praises him.  
Carefully Will takes a seat on the ground with the now unconscious girl resting on his lap. He takes her pulse in his hands to check her vitals.  
Both Anubis and Nico look worriedly at her.  
“She is alright. Her pulse is strong. She just fainted.” Will reassures them.  
Anubis lets out a sigh of relief. “I’m glad to hear that!”  
“Is this your girlfriend?” Nico asks.  
Anubis nods. “Yes, this is Sadie. Sadie Kane.”  
“This may be a strange question. But why is she wearing pyjama’s?”  
Anubis shakes his head. “That aren’t pyjama’s. But a special outfit that’s made of the finest linen. You must know that Egyptian magicians can’t wear clothes that are made of animal material like leather. Or else there is a change that the residue that’s still left in it mixes with their magic. And that can cause a lot of trouble.”  
Nico nods in understanding. “I see. But if animal material can disturb her magic than why is she wearing leather combat boots?”  
Anubis rolls with his eyes. “You really have a point there. And I don’t know why she is wearing them either. You will have to ask her yourself.”  
At that moment Sadie starts to stir. She starts to blink with her eyes and then opens them. At first she has no idea where she is or what has just happened. But when she sees the faces of both Nico and Anubis she suddenly remembers. She tries to sit up but Will stops her.  
“No! You have to take it easy.” He warns her. Gently he supports and helps her in a sitting position.  
“Sadie? Are you alright?” Anubis asks worriedly.  
“No, I’m not alright. Why does that boy next to you looks almost exactly like you? What is that supposed to mean! Is this some kind of practical joke?” She says angrily.  
“At first I must tell you that I have nothing to do with this. I mean. We just met.” Anubis replies defensively  
“Then who is he?”  
“My name is Nico. Nico di Angelo. I’m a son of Hades. The Greek lord of the Underworld.” Nico says when he introduces himself.  
“And I’m Will Solace. I am a son Apollo. The Greek sun god. We are both Greek demigods.” Will ads.  
Suddenly Sadie remembers something. “So, you are demigods? You know. Not long a ago I met two Greek demigods while I was on a quest to retrieve an ancient Egyptian object. They told me their names were Percy and Annabeth. Do you know them?”  
Both Will and Nico look at her in surprise.  
“You met, Percy and Annabeth?” Nico asks  
Sadie nods.  
“That’s strange. Percy and Annabeth are friends of us. Good friend actually. But they didn’t tell us anything about you.”  
“Sadie, Why are you exactly here?” Anubis asks.  
“Oh, my brother wanted to go to New Orleans because of Mardi Gras. He once experienced Mardi Gras with our dad while I had to stay with my grandparents in London. So now he wanted to share it with me. But unfortunately Khufu somehow escaped. If have been searching for him everywhere. But It seems you have already found him.” Sadie says when she points at Khufu who is standing behind Anubis.  
“I hope he didn’t cause any trouble.  
Nico and Anubis sigh deeply in unison. “Well, he attacked Nico. And he made Nico end up in the river Nile. He nearly drowned! Luckily my mother Nepthys saved him in time!” Anubis explains.  
Sadie looks at him in shock. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I hope you’re alright now?” She asks Nico.  
“Don’t worry. I’m fine. Besides. It’s not your fault that the monkey escaped!” He replies.  
“No, but still. So you’re the son of Hades. I now see why you and Anubis have so much in common! Did he show you the Duat?”  
Nico nods.  
“And did he show you his true form as well?”  
“Is she always such a chatterbox?” Nico asks Anubis.  
Anubis sighs deeply. “You have no idea! As for your question Sadie. No, I didn’t show him my true face. That’s will be too dangerous. I might kill them in the progress and you as well!” He warns her!  
Sadie shakes her head. “That isn’t what I mean! You don’t have to show them your true godly self! I mean the jackal!”  
Now Anubis knows what she is hinting at. “I see. But I don’t know if the boys will like it to watch me transform. I mean I don’t want to scare them!”  
“That’s very kind of you. But don’t worry. Will and I have already seen enough strange things in our lives. So we can handle that.”  
“And you are okay with it too?” Anubis asks Will.  
Will nods. “Sure go ahead. I mean. I really am curious now. I want to see what Sadie means with the Jackal”  
When that is settled Anubis slowly transforms himself into a jackal. When he is finished a jackal with a golden collar around his neck is standing in front of them.  
Both Nico and Will look at him in awe. Meanwhile Sadie starts to pet him. “This how I prefer him. I mean. Isn’t he cute?!”  
Then Anubis decides that it’s time to transform himself back.  
“I wasn’t ready yet!” Sadie complains.  
“No, that was more than enough” Anubis turns to Nico and Will. “Now, you know where I got my nickname from.”  
“And what is your nickname?” Will asks.  
“Dog!” Anubis sighs. It’s clear that he isn’t content with his nickname.  
“Anubis, you’re god of embalming aren’t you?” Will asks.  
Anubis nods.  
“You see, I recently started to follow a study at med school. As I already told you I am a son of Apollo. I inherited the gift of healing from my father. Back at camp I am the head medic. I started with a training to become a surgeon. And I have heard that ancient Egyptian art of mummification and modern surgery have a lot in common. So I was wondering maybe you can tell me something about it? Maybe you can give me some advice that may could help me with my training? Only if you want it of course!” Will ads quickly  
“Well, of course I want to help you. Ask me whatever you want to know!”  
Will looks at him in disbelief. He can barely believe what Anubis just said. “Really? That’s great! I mean. That’s a great honour! I have never been schooled by a god before!”  
While Anubis starts to school Will and tell him everything he knows about the ancient art of embalming, Nico takes a seat next to Sadie. Who is now sitting on the ground.  
“So, you met Percy and Annabeth.” Nico starts  
Sadie nods in reply.  
“And when exactly did that happen?”  
“A few months ago. My brother and I meet them when we were on a quest to retrieve some stolen Ancient Egyptian artefacts! It’s was actually quite fun! At least if you don’t count the monster attacks.”  
Sadie plays with her hair. “You know, a few years ago my life was quite ordinary. At least as ordinary as it could be. After my mother’s passing my father lost custody over me. So I and my brother were separated. The judge had determined that I had to stay with my grandparents from my mother’s side. While my father, who is an archaeologist, took my brother with him all across the world. The lucky bastard! While he had the chance to see something of the world I had to go to boarding school. In that time my brother and I only saw each other two times a year!”  
“I’m sorry to hear that. That must have been very hard for you.”  
“It wasn’t that hard. You just get used to that. But it all changed when my father summoned some Egyptian gods. It cost him his life!”  
Nico looks at her in shock. “So, you’re an orphan! I’m sorry.”  
“When he died my father became one with the god Osiris. So he is now ruling the Egyptian underworld. And my mother who is a ghost now is standing side by side him. Yes, it’s pretty rough. But the good thing is that my brother and I have become closer. You must know that I feared that I would never have a change to build an healthy brother a sister relationship with my brother. But it seems we have become as close as we could get. Although he still annoys me sometimes! And you. Do you have any brother or sisters?”  
Nico nods. “Originally I had two sisters. But one of them passed away a few years ago. Now I got only one left. Her name is Hazel. Although when you see her you wouldn’t say that she is my sister. Her skin is dark while mine is pale!”  
Sadie smiles brightly. “Oh, but what a coincidence! My brother has a dark skin too! So it seems we aren’t the only interracial sibling!”  
Nico chuckles. “Apparently not”  
Then he realizes what Anubis has told him about him and Sadie. “Anubis told me that the both of you are in a relationship and that you had a fight last night.”  
Sadie gives him a pained expression. “And what exactly did he tell you?”  
“He told me about your complicated relationship and how he took over your mortal boyfriend’s body in order to save his life.”  
“So, if he has already told you everything then why do you asks? Sadie says a little agitated.  
“Look. I hardly know you. And although I think it’s none of my business either I just want to help. I don’t know much about Anubis but he seems sincere to me. And he told me that he is really sorry about what happened. He would have done it either way but still. He wishes that he had tell you more about his plan before carried it out.” Nico tells her. He hopes that this is enough and that she will accept his advice.  
Sadie sighs deeply. “Well, the thing is. As I already told you my life was quite ordinary before. But after everything that occurred. I sometimes just don’t know what to believe anymore. Everything has changed so much.”  
“Trust me. I know how you feel. But there is nothing we can do about it. They only thing we can do is surrender ourselves and make the best of it. What I am trying to say is. Give him a change. I know he hurt you. But he is a good guy. You’ll be really sorry if you let him go.” Nico encourages her.  
“I think you’re right about that. Yes, I should give him a second chance. Besides I think that there aren’t many girls who can say that their boyfriend is in fact an ancient Egyptian god! Thank you, Nico. For your help! I already feel a lot better.”  
“I’m glad I could help.” Nico replies when he offers her his hands and helps her to stand.  
At that moment Will and Anubis are ready with their conversation about the similarities between mummification and modern surgery.  
“Thank you for everything.” Will says when they depart.  
“You’re welcome. It has been a pleasure.”  
Suddenly Will’s starts to yawn. “Man, I’m really tired!”  
Nico nods. “Yes, it’s already very late. We should go to bed.”  
“Will we see each other again?” Nico asks Anubis.  
“That depends on you.”  
“Tomorrow is the parade. Friends of both me and Will, will come over to be a part of it. Is it good if we agree to be here tomorrow night? So I can introduce you to me friends.”  
Anubis raises an eyebrow.  
“Only if you agree with it of course.” Nico ads quickly.  
“Of course. It was nice talking to you. And I would like to meet your friends. Good night both of you!”  
While Nico and Will wave goodbye, Sadie goes to Anubis side.  
While Nico watches them from a distance he winks at Sadie.  
“Where was that for?” Will wonders.  
“”The two of them had a fight. So I somehow encourage Sadie to make it up to him. It seems that she is follows up my advice.”  
Will shakes his head. “Oh, Nico you are such a giver!”  
“Easy, for you to say!”  
While Nico and Will leave the graveyard, both Sadie and Anubis kiss each other beneath the light of the full moon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of my potrayal of Sadie Kane and the conversation she had with Nico.  
> I haven't portrayed her before. And I hope I did it well. I hope I have been able to keep her in character.  
> I actually tried to do it as well as possible  
> So, please leave a comment!  
> I will really appriciate it.


	4. surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a special surrprise for all of his friends!

Chapter 4  
Surprise!  
The morning after his encounter with Anubis Nico sends his sister Hazel an Iris message. He really needs to tell her what he has experienced since he can barely believe it himself!  
Nico is sitting in front of the bath in his hotel room. He throws a drachma into the bath. “Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Show me Hazel.” He prays softly.  
Will is sitting next to him. Nico bends forward to look into the water. At first the image is flickering but it slowly it becomes clear. Showing a smiling Hazel.  
“Good morning, big brother! How are you both doing?”   
“We are doing great. New Orleans is really a beautiful city. Are you ready for tonight?” Nico asks curiously.  
Hazel looks dubious. “Well, that isn’t easy to say. A part of me is. I really want to celebrate Mardi Gras. It’s already so long ago since a I did the last time! But a part of me is also scared. What If my city has changed so much that I don’t recognize it anymore? I mean I am sure that a lot has changed since my past life!”  
Nico nods understanding. “Well, some things of course have changed. How could it be otherwise. It’s, after all, more than 70 years ago since you have been here for the last time. But there is also much that remained the same. For example a few of the buildings you have described are still standing in the French Quarter, where you once lived!”  
Hazel looks at him in surprise.”Really! Oh, now I really can’t wait until tonight!” She exclaims!  
Nico gives her a warm smile in return. Then he becomes serious. “Hazel, there is something I need to tell you. Something important. I experienced something last night I didn’t even thought was possible!”  
Hazels eyes widen. “Go on!” She encourages him.  
“I visited the graveyard of New Orleans. As you recommended me. And you’ll never guess who I met there!”  
“No, I don’t got a clue! So please tell me!”   
“I met Anubis! The ancient Egyptian god of mummification and embalming!” Nico tells her.  
Hazels eyes become even more wide then they already are! If that’s even physically possible!  
“So, you met an actual god? An ancient Egyptian god? No way! I thought that the gods of the Greek and Roman pantheon were the only ones who made it to our modern world!”  
Nico nods. I thought so too. But it seems we are both wrong. He took me to the ancient Egyptian underworld. We spent a few hours there it was really awesome!”  
“I can imagine that.”  
“We have become friends, by the way! We really have a lot in common! I mean, hence he even looks like me! It’s pretty scary when you think about it!”  
Hazel nods in understanding. “I can imagine that. Do you think there is a chance that I will meet him tonight?”  
“Well, I had the plan to introduce him to you and our friends!”  
Hazel smiles. “I can barely wait! I’ll see you tonight! Love you big brother!”  
“I love you too! Nico replies when he disconnects.  
That afternoon they all enjoy the parade. All of their friends have come! Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, Leo and Calypso, Frank and Hazel and Reyna have all travelled to New Orleans to be a part of it! Hazel is happy that she still recognizes something of the French Quarter from her past life. It’s as Nico has already told her. Not much has changed.  
That night he takes them to the cemetery. All of their friends are surprised about this. Nico has told them that he want to introduce someone to them. His friends wonder why this has to be at a graveyard, of all possible places! Only Hazel doesn’t seem to be surprised. It’s just like she already knows what is about to happen.   
“Nico, with all respect? Are you sure that this is the right place?” Percy asks. The cemetery have started to give him the shivers!  
“You told as us that you wanted us to meet your new friend. But why has that to be on this graveyard? Does your friend live here?” Jason ads.  
Nico gives them a mysterious smile. “Sort of! Don’t worry. You will soon understand why I brought you here!”  
He leads them to exact the same spot where he met Anubis yesterday.   
“Anubis? Are you there? I have brought some friends and family with me I want you to meet.” He calls softly.  
As on cue a boy who looks very similar to Nico emerges from behind a nearby tombstone.  
Hazel and the rest can’t keep the eyes of him.  
Leo’s eyes open wide. “Holly Hera, Nico! Why didn’t you tell us that you had a twin brother!”  
Nico chuckles at his reaction. “ It’s not as you think it is! May I introduce you! Anubis. Egyptian god of the underworld.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger!


	5. goodbye, for now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to say goodbye. But before they go there is still something that must be done!

Leo is the First to break the silence. “Holly guacamole! You have become friends with an actual god?! Nico! You lucky bastards!” He exclaims.  
Nico ignores him and turns to Anubis. “Good evening, Anubis. May I ask, how are you and Sadie doing? Has my advice been useful?” He asks.  
Anubis nods. “Of course you can. I have spoken to Sadie and I have explained her everything. Just like you told me to do. And it worked! I have been able to make it up to her!”  
Nico grins. “I’m glad to hear that. Anubis I want you to meet my friends.”  
An awkward silence falls. It’s like no one dares to come to Anubis side. “Nico doesn’t understand his friends reaction. He wonders if it’s out of fear or out of respect. Not that it really matters to him. But it does disappoint him. He had expected something else from his friends.  
“What’s wrong with you? There is no need to be afraid!” He encourages them.  
Hazel is the first one to make a move. She has already seen that Anubis indeed looks a lot like her beloved brother. In more ways than one. He has the same aura of death and misery hanging around him.  
She offers him her hand. “Hello Anubis. Nice to meet you. I’m Hazel Levesque. I am Nico’s half sister.” She says softly while she bows before him.  
“Nice to meet you. Daughter of Pluto. Nico has already told me a lot about you. And please, there is no need to bow before me. Rise!”  
She does as said and now they are standing face to face.  
“Lord Anubis, It’s really an honour to meet you!”  
“The pleasure is entirely mine! I am really happy to meet all of Nico’s friends!”  
Hazel turns to the others and waves at them. “Come! Where are you waiting for! It’s safe!”  
Hazel’s words give the decisive. It encourages them to meet Anubis. Soon they start to chatter.  
“Nico, tell us something about your new friend.” Jason encourages Nico.  
“Well, you already know that he is an ancient Egyptian god and all. Oh, before I forget. He took me to the Egyptian Underworld last night!”  
Now all eyes are fixed on Nico.  
“Really? And how was your trip to the Egyptian Underworld?” Jason asks curiously.  
“It was really awesome. Until a stinky baboon attacked me! Thanks to that stupid monkey I nearly drowned in the Underworld version of the river Nile!” Nico sighs.  
All look at him in shock.  
“That sounds terrible. What happened! Please tell me!” Percy asks. After nearly drowning himself he understand how frightening and horrible it can be!  
“I got saved.” Nico answers.  
“My mother, Nephtys saved his life!” Anubis ads.  
All look at him awe! “What? A goddess saved you from drowning? Now way!” Percy exclaims.  
“What did she look like?” Piper asks. She is really curious now. I doesn’t happy every day that a demigod is saved by one of the gods themselves.  
Nico sighs. “I haven’t seen her. I was unconscious at that moment and by the time I woke up. She was gone!”  
“That’s too bad! I bet that she must have been really beautiful!” Leo says slightly disappointed.  
Calypso punch him in the ribs. “Ouch, where was that for?” Leo says angrily while he rubs his now aging ribs.  
“I’m sure you know why!” Calypso spats even more angry.  
Guys! Stop the fighting!” Jason warns them!  
Nico sighs deeply. “You know. It’s really a pity that I haven’t seen your mother. I wish I could thank her for saving my life. But I’m afraid that I’m not strong enough to shadows travel as all the way to Egypt!” Nico says to Anubis.  
As in response Will starts to shake his head and gives him a warning frown.  
“You don’t have to.”  
Nico looks at Anubis in surprise. “But I thought? You said yourself that your mother is a river goddess!”  
Anubis nods. “Yes, but that doesn’t mean that she bound to the river Nile. And I forget to tell you that she is also the goddess of protection. She protects the deceased and the newborns as well. So I think that is why she saved you.” He explains.  
Nico frowns. He needs some time to think about what Anubis jus said.  
“Does that mean that I can worship her everywhere as long as I am near a river?”  
”It’s not necessary to be near a river. You can worship her everywhere. But if you want to worship her by the river side than you are free to do it!” Anubis replies  
“So do, you think that the Mississippi will do? As you know the river flows straight through this city!” Hazel, who was also listening to Anubis and Nico’s conversation, suggests.  
“I don’t see why not! Good thinking!” Anubis praises her.  
“Well, that’s great. Is there anything you mother likes. Anything that I can offer her as a sign of my gratitude?” Nico looks at Anubis hopefully. He really means well and he wants to do it the properly.  
“well, my mother doesn’t need any fancy or precious gifts. As long it’s from a grateful heart she is okay with it. But I have to inform you that Lotus flowers are her favourite!”  
Nico nods. He knows what he has to do now.  
He turns to his friends and waves at them to draw their attention. “My dear friends. As you may understand I really want to thank Anubis mother, the goddess Nepthys for saving my life! I asked Anubis how to do it the proper way and he explained it to me! I would really appreciate it if you all join me on my way to the Mississippi river! Who is in?”  
“I am!” Percy says  
“And me too!” Jason ads.  
“And you can call me in to. It’s not every day that you got the chance to meet an actual real goddess! I’m sure that she must be really beautiful!” Leo exclaims.  
Calypso gives him an angry glare and if looks could kill Leo would be dead by now!  
“And I am going with you too. So I can thank her for saving my dear brother!” Hazel says when she gives Nico a hug!  
When things are settled they all accompany Nico on his way to the river shore. When he reaches it he starts to wade through the water. In his hands he is holding a lotus flower with a candle burning in the centre. He gently releases it and let it float away. He closes his eyes and he starts to pray silently.  
“Oh, great Nepthys. Goddess of protection. Please hear my prayer! You saved me from drowning last night. And I’m very grateful to that. Please accept this humble offering as a sign of my gratitude.”  
When he is finished a warm glow starts to surround him and the river starts to gulf. From the water a beautiful woman in a white Ancient Egyptian modelled dress appears. Around her neck she wears a golden collar and a golden band around her head. Nico, Will and all of their friends look breathlessly at her.  
The goddess bends down and picks up the lotus flower and place it on top of her head. “I have heard your prayer and your offer is accepted. Son of Hades.” She says softly with a warm and melodic voice.  
“She is really beautiful!” Piper says in awe!  
Nico nods in agreement. But he can also see great sadness in her eyes. After everything Anubis told her about his mother he knows why she is suffering. He starts to feel sorry for everything she has been through.  
“Carter and Sadie had already told us that the ancient Egyptian gods are among us. But I never thought that I would ever meet them face to face. It’s really a great honour to be in the presence of two of them.” Annabeth says to Percy.  
Percy nods. “It is. Also their existence itself doesn’t surprise me. If the ancient Greek and Roman deities are among us why wouldn’t the Egyptian ones too? But you are right it really is an honour. I only wonder why she looks so sad.”  
“Well, I know that she is married to Seth. Who is the god of chaos and destruction.” Annabeth answers.  
Percy winces. “Ah, that must explain it. That doesn’t really sound like a happy marriage! Poor woman!”

Nepthys gives Nico a warm smile. “Now I see you awake I can clearly see how much you look like my son. In more than just one way! I am sure that in other circumstances you could have been twins!”  
“Why did you save me? Is it because I remind you of your own son?” Nico asks.  
Nepthys shakes her head. “No, although the resemblance really is a surprise. I saved you because I felt your kind and brave heart while you where drowning.” She says while she gently places her hand across Nico’s heart.  
For a moment Nico is speechless. The only thing he can do is look in Nepthys warm and kind eyes. Her warm brown eyes somehow seem to remind him of his mother’s. Like they stirs something deep inside him and bring forth a memory he thought he had lost to the river Lethe.  
It seems that not all memories are gone. Then Nepthys turns to Anubis.  
“Mother!” He replies emotionally. He walks towards her side and hugs her. “Oh, mum, I missed you so much!”  
“And I missed you my son! You did a great job! You made an important friend! The boy is precious! You should protect him!”  
“I will, mother, I will!” Nepthys releases herself from Anubis embrace. “I need to go now. Demigods. It was nice to meet you.” She says to Nico and his friends. And she slowly disappears.  
“Goodbye, mother! “Anubis says softly while he quickly strikes away a tear before anyone can see it. But he is too late. Nico has seen it. But he says nothing. Instead of that he nods understandingly.  
“Nico, I think I should go to. But before I go I want you to have something.” He gives Nico a necklace with a cross shaped pendant to it. It’s a cross that ends in a loop.  
“Thank you. But what is it?”  
“It’s called an Anch. The symbol represents life itself. It’s our most sacred symbol.” Anubis explains.  
Nico gives him a puzzled look. “Wait. You are a death god. So why would you give me a symbol that represents life itself while you are related to death? I don’t understand!”  
Anubis chuckles. “Nico. Being a son of a death god you must know that life and death are related to each other. One can’t exist without the other. It’s a very powerful symbol and it will protect you!”  
Nico take a closer look to it. It feels strangely warm in the palm of his hand. “It feels almost alive!”  
Anubis nods. “I know. I really have to leave now. But don’t worry I wouldn’t forget you! Whenever you need me you just have to take this amulet in your hand and speak my name. If you do that I will come. I think it’s time to say goodbye. At least for now!”  
And just like his mother he disappears. “Goodbye Anubis!” Nico says softly still staring and the amulet in his hands.  
They may have departed now. But they will never forget what happened in the past few days! Nor will they ever forget each other. Nico has just been given a friendship for life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! I finished my first crossover! I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I did writting it.  
> It was really an adventure! Maybe I will write some more in the future!  
> Thank you for all your kudo's!


End file.
